When I was in Love
by JamieChrisShaneSnape
Summary: A non yaoi fic for Megane-kun, KOGURE!!! Please, readd and review! My first attempt to write a fic for SD.


When I was in Love  
  
  
  
My first SLAM DUNK fic! Yay!!! Non yaoi!!!  
  
The Day I Met You  
  
Kogure's POV  
  
I hate the rain. And to mention I forgot to bring my umbrella, I really hate the rain. Raindrops messed up my spectacles while going down the long road, and my vision is getting harder and harder to decipher.  
  
"Give me the money sweet cheeks"  
  
"I won't! Get away!"  
  
I looked at the next alley and saw two guys, one holding a knife, and a fairly pretty girl, clutching her handbag tightly. Gathering all the courage I had, I faced the two men and said, "Hey! Leave her alone!"  
  
One of the guys strangled me, while the other punching my stomach. I think I don't see the girl anymore. I really need to keep in mind never to save another distressed girl again.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
I saw the girl holding a trashcan lid, apparently she was the one who had hit the guy. "Come here you…" the guy chased the girl and caught her. The one who was holding my arms let go of me then approached the girl. Should I make a run for it?  
  
"NO! No please don't" I heard the girl scream. I got my school bag and the lid the girl dropped. By instinct, I knew what those to guys would do to her, so I need to help her, in fairness. I hit both guys and miraculously, they were unconscious.  
  
The girl looked at me with fear in her eyes. Yet the fear turned out to be tears; tears of joy maybe or tears of sadness.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes… C-can you please help m-me?" she said.  
  
I helped her up and got her handbag. I suppose she's not from around here, since her clothes weren't school clothes. She called a taxi then got in. I heard her say, "Thank you…"  
  
  
  
The girl's POV  
  
"You ok miss?" the cab driver asked me. "Oh, yes…" I looked back and tried to look at the boy's face. The boy who saved my life. I didn't ask for his name! Yet I remember, his glasses, his angelic face… Could I see him once again?  
  
  
  
The next day….  
  
  
  
The Shohoku Basketball team was practicing again. It was only canceled yesterday because the captain, Akagi Takenori, had some important family matters to attend to.  
  
"SAKURAGI!!!"  
  
Akagi had hit Hanamichi Sakuragi on the head again. Sakuragi was a headstrong player who followed his orders rather than anyone else's. The rest of the team laughed at Sakuragi's predicament. Ayako simply smiled and told them to continue practicing.  
  
The practice continued and so did some punches and laughs from the team. "Sakuragi-kun!!!"  
  
"Haruko!" Sakuragi made a slam dunk, instead of a lay off shot. Akagi had hit his head again.  
  
"Haruko!" they heard another voice calling out the name. Akagi was about to punch Sakuragi on the head again when they saw another girl enter the gym. Almost all of the members' jaws dropped to the floor. They saw black haired girl with a heart-shaped face, green eyes, and a lovely smile. "Hallo!" she greeted them all. "H-hello!" the team said. "Hey guys what have I missed?"  
  
Kogure came back from the lockers. He saw the girl they were all starring at.  
  
Kogure's POV  
  
I came back from the lockers, and saw the whole team starring at something. It could be Akagi, punching Sakuragi again. I walked closer and saw…  
  
Almost the whole team was starring at a girl. Rukawa, Sakuragi and Akagi were left, they were starring at our team mates with amazement. I looked a the girl ho seemed kinda familiar.  
  
Of course!  
  
The girl's POV  
  
One of the players looked at me. And I looked back at the guy. Oh my god…  
  
  
  
  
  
They all saw the girl ran towards Kogure and she kissed him in the lips. They all went…  
  
"NANI????????????" (Even Rukawa, Sakuragi, and Akagi)  
  
  
  
Kogure stares at the girl who stares at him back. Both don't notice Akagi borrowing Ayako's paper fan. Akagi suddenly changes to his Gori mode : ) and starts hitting Kogure.  
  
"Ouch ow pain agony!" shouts Kogure. The girl stands and watches as one big sweatdrop suddenly appears.  
  
"Cousin Takenori!" shouts the girl. "Silje- san! Why the hell did you kiss Kogure?"  
  
"He was the one who saved me from those thugs…"  
  
"Kogure?"  
  
The others shout out, "MEGANE-SAN?" as their ears get bigger.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Akagi raises his fist again, making Kogure cower, "Arigato Gozaimas!" (ok, pardon if the spelling is wrong… I am only human *sweatdrop*) and puts his hand at his shoulder. Kogure faints as his eyes become X's. The whole team sweatdrops…  
  
  
  
Kogure's POV  
  
I woke up in the lockers. The first thing I saw was an angelic face starring down at me. "Are you awake Kogure-kun?"  
  
I fell down from the bench I was lying on. "What am I doing here?" I asked. "Cousin Takenori said you should rest for a while. While Mitsui-kun explains it when you wake up…"  
  
And Mitsui explained everything.  
  
"This is Silje Akagi, Haruko and Takenori's cousin. She was half-Norwegian and half-Japanese. Her family moved in here yesterday. She currently lives in the Akagi residence. She got lost on her way home. And…" Mitsui came closer and whispered, "Kissing someone would be a sign of "Thank You"!" Mitsui looked at Silje again and she blushed. "Oh… you're welcome Silje- san..."  
  
After the practice, which I only attended for half an hour, we went to the locker rooms to change. Almost everyone, (except for Rukawa and Akagi) teased Kogure who blushed harder and harder. Mitsui, Miyagi and Sakuragi announced in chorus that in a few weeks they would be a couple!  
  
Kogure left the locker room in deep red. "Kogure-kun?"  
  
"Si-Silje san!"  
  
"Arigato Gozaimas!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My attempts of writing a SD fic is _________. Fill in the blank through a review okies? 


End file.
